


Weekend

by ClinaWilliams



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, almost Leon's POV because some funny reasons jwj, i will tag more in the future, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClinaWilliams/pseuds/ClinaWilliams
Summary: This is one part of a 30 days OTP Challenge, And I chose Chreon.Original challenge's board: https://www.facebook.com/fangirlconfession/posts/2695024483861714Because this is my first English fic so I hope you guy will enjoy it jwjAnd thank my girl because help me fix my poor grammar and fluency.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 25





	Weekend

Weekend- that is the day Washington city be crowded with the people, also the time we let ourselves out of a business job, permit us to relax, enjoy the time with family. The weekend in Leon’s book is the most boring, lonely day. Because he didn’t have family, no parent, no friend, just him being in the room, faced four walls. Sometimes, he got inside the bars, be surrounded by noisy people, permit his mind to distract with alcohol.

But that was the past. Now, Leon is on the way to Chris’s apartment. He is the captain of the B.S.A.A Team, also his boyfriend. Both of them have dated for 4 months, after Glenn Arias’s mission in New York. Holding the hot Pizza box, Leon asks himself whether his teddybear likes the green pepper with cheese. He considers bringing some cokes, but Chris recommended some good old wine didn’t be opened, and he nodded with agreement.

Standing outside the apartment, Leon opens his phone and watches their chatting again. Room 248…He murmurs, then comes inside. Pressing the elevator, he waits impatiently. This is his first time came to Chris’s apartment and he was curious about the captain’s apartment looks like. Claire said it was like a landfill, but that was the story of 19 years ago. The elevator stopped to the 3rd floor, Leon step quickly out and found the room with the number of 248.

Looking at the room’s number, then the “Redfield” board, he knows exactly this is Chris’s apartment. He presses the room’s bell, half impatient half could not wait. The door opens quickly.

“Leon!”

Chris stands behind, wears a white Button up T-shirt and Leon could see his muscles through its, adds black trousers. He looks at his body for a long time, then clears his mind immediately.

“Hi kiddo! Look what I brought for our happy weekend?”

He holds up the hot Pizza box.

“ I don’t know whether you like the flavor green pepper with cheese- Chris?!”

Suddenly he is hugged by a strong arm, causes his face bumped into a large chest. He feels like Chris buries his face on Leon’s neck.

“I just need you now, Leon Scott Kennedy..”

He laughs, then his free hand brushes Chris’s short deep brown hair.

“ Copy that, Captain America. Now can we go inside? I’m not sure whether your neighbors like this scene.”

Both of them pause for quite a long time, then come inside together. When he gets inside, suddenly Leon is pinned on the wall by Chris, take them on a messy kiss. He puts his hands around Chris’s neck, pulls his back.

“God damn it Leon..Now I just want to introduce you to my bedroom..”

Chris gets out of the kiss, their foreheads are adjacent together. Leon smiles, then kisses on the other’s cheek.

“I prefer it on tonight, why don’t we do something entertainment now?” 

He doesn’t want their relationship simply just sex, he wants something happier and more comfortable. Including all of their day, they play games through the morning, then eat some pizza, and continue their playing. When they are tired, they decide to eat popcorn, talking and watch some good films on Netflix. The sun starts to going down, Chris suggests Leon stay at night. Leon just nodded, and then pull them on a hot kiss. After making love, they go bath together, then have sex in the bath again. Laying on the bed, Leon wearily buries his face on the other’s neck, clutching Chris’s strong arm. 

“You’re looking like a lazy cat”

“Oh shut up”

He looks the other again, kisses him softly before going to sleep. Maybe, the weekends are not bored...


End file.
